


Final Fantasy XV Headcanons

by JadeMidnight4230



Category: Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Lemon, M/M, More character, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, S/o, Smut, more tags, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMidnight4230/pseuds/JadeMidnight4230
Summary: Some headcanons of Final Fantasy XV for you to enjoy. It's a mixture of things I'll do just about anything. This will have more headcaons later some nsfw others sfw, it'll involve quite a few thing.





	1. Noctis - How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request feel free to let me know. I'll do just about anything.

You and Prompto had been long time friends so when he invites you over the last thing you would except is to find the prince of Lucis sprawled out on his living room couch, you had no idea what to do so you just stood there like a deer in head lights in a complete and total daze. You had no idea that Prom was friends with the prince, you had been babbling about how much you though he was a cool guy but you always wondered why was he so quiet and why was he here of all times. But as if all of a sudden a voice stopped you dead in your though train, a sweet and very sleepy voice of the prince.

"Who are you?" he said. You just stared until Prom comes in a second later, "oh Noct your up this is my childhood friend I was telling you about Y/N. Y/N meet Noctis, I really wanted you two to meet and get along so figured why not over the things we love." Prom stated very happily hoping his two best friends would get along after meeting fot the first time, you just keep staring before Noct said something. "Hey there I'm Noctis nice to meet you", and you stuttered before talking "H-hi I'm Y/N, but you already know that. I mean its nice to meet you too." You said as you mentally cursed yourself out for messing that up so quickly. As soon as that happened you looked down and a small chuckle erupted in the air turning into a heavy laughter and it surprised you when you looked up it came from Noctis. "Hahaha, oh gods you should've seen yourself that's just the exact opposite of Prom." And soon Prom started laughing as well from the look on your face and the fact Noct was laughing too, you then joined in the laughter as you all laughed the atmosphere felt so much lighter than it was before. "So I take it we just broke the ice there," Prom said as the laughter died down. "Yeah defiantly, so we can totally take this as a we just be came friends achievement unlocked." Noct says as Prompto makes his little dorky impression of the 'Kings Knight' winning theme as you all laugh again. For the rest of the night it was filled with horrendous jokes puns and impersonations and overall just a fun atmosphere as you all played like you were 14 again at the mall with your friends doing some of the stupidest things he knew he could only do now. "Hey we should do this again next time," said Noctis as he smiled. "I second that its way more fun with three people," said Prom and you nodded in agreement. And from that point forward you all became the best of friends. Not that you already weren't but let's just say you all where very happy have met each other.


	2. Prompto -How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Prompto for the first time.

You first meet this sunshine boy when you where just kids. You always saw him taking pictures and it intrigued you how he could be so shy and yet so great at something and not share it with the world. So one day you decided to go up and talk to him, so you did just that as you walked towards him you peered over his shoulder and saw that he was looking though his pictures so you gently tapped him on this shoulder and it immediately got his attention. "U-Um hi," he said in a quiet voice. "Hi there I'm Y/N L/N its nice to meet you." You said as you held out your hand "Prompto Argentum," but he didn't shake it so you slowly pulled it back as you now felt a little bit more awkward than before. "So um I see you like photography that's like really cool you" said as you pointed to his camera. Prom just nodded and went back to what he was doing in the first place "If you don't have anything to do could you just leave me alone." He was a little cold towards you so you just gave up, and it was a good thing you did the bell had just rung. "Well ok then later I guess," you said sadly as you ran back into the school so that you weren't late for class. You had no idea why he didn't like you, you had made friends so easily so you just left it alone. But you promised to yourself that one day you would find out why and that was your goal till it was time for high school and you gave up for real this time.

 

TIME SKIP YEARS LATER

Made possible by Ignis and his Ebony

 

Today was your very first day of high school it was beyond nerve wrecking as you walked into the school you had felt like all eyes were on you as though people thought you were just too perfect to be real and some of the stares were full of that green eyed monster jealousy. But it was only one gaze that made you wonder, it wasn't as scary as the others it was almost peaceful as though whoever it was they were admiring you from a distance. Time passed by so quickly as you walked outside needing a bit of a break from all the chaos inside, You had no friends so you were just by yourself all your friends had moved away and all the kids here had known each other since kindergarten so you just felt like you didn't really belong. Then a shadow loomed in front of you and you thought you bumped into someone "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." You said apologetically, but then you heard almost a familiar voice. "Hey its all good, by the way I'm Prompto you probably don't remember me." But it was that oh so familiar voice and you did remember him clear as day it almost shocked you that he remembered you as you looked up to the blond that was now lean and still freckled but no glasses, "O-oh... Its good to see you again I'm surprised you remember me." You said in some udder shock, Prom just nodded as though silently saying he does remember. "I just wanted to say hi and hope we could start over," it almost confused you when he said that but you quickly caught on but before that you had a question to ask him now. "I'm confused why do you wanna be friends with me now, you were so secluded back then when I tried to talk to you." You said as if it happened yesterday and he winced as though he almost regretted it. "Well you see back then I was really insecure and I didn't have many friends so when you asked me I just didn't know how to respond I'm really sorry about that, so would you mind giving me another chance." He said as he put on a small genuine smile. With a sigh from you, you nodded your head in agreement that you should give him another chance. "I guess we can start over, I'm Y/N L/N it's very nice to meet you" And held your hand out, "nice to meet you and I'm Prompto Argentum", and he shook your hand this time and you both smiled knowing this would be the start of a grand friendship between you two.


	3. Ignis -How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ignis for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Gladiolus' so just hold on it'll be out soon.

You work at a local cafe near the Citadel and every day this man comes his name is Ignis you learned it pretty fast after the first week. He always comes in and orders the exact same thing, you don't even have to ask him what he wants any more its just simple memory. But one day comes and your working the counter and of course you wave to him as he is on of the regulars. "Good morning to you," you say as he walks up to the counter looking at the menu. "Good morning to you as well," he states in his very heavy ascent. "The normal" you ask, and he simply shakes his head. This is an absolute shock to you, all he ever gets it a black hot large dark roast coffee with one shot of espresso in the mix. It was now interesting that he wanted to try something new. "So what can I get for you then" as you look at him with a smile. "Well i'm not quiet sure but do you recommend anything that goes well with a small snack as well." He states looking at all the desserts in the window shelf. Now you where just straight up intrigued by him today he never stays and never gets and little snacks so this was something that totally threw you off by a mile. "Well if I had to suggest anything... maybe a hot Macchiato with a bagel toasted." You said that because its always what you get, Ignis nodded his head "I'll take that please" He sounded somewhat excited. "Ok your total is $5.32 and i'll get that out for you in just a minute." He payed and you started making his order. it took a minute but soon his order was done and you called his name and he picked up his order thanking you and sat at a window seat as he enjoyed his coffee and bagel. He really looked like he liked it and that made you happy, soon he was done and payed you a tip and thanked you again saying he'd come back as he usually does and to a surprise that's what he ordered for the rest of the week and you also noticed he came in earlier just so he could sit down. Then one day as you were closing up shop Ignis came by asking if you were still open and overall he looked like he just had a tough day so you told him yes and that you were about to close but you would always stay open for one of your favorite customers. "So what's up anything I can get you." As you smiled sweetly at him, this caused him to smile at you back it was one of the first times you really had seen him smile before. "Just a ice water if you don't mind darling." And surely enough you got him his water and you both sat there in some silents but he broke it first, "I do apologize for the trouble I just needed to come to a place I know I can relax for a little. Work has just been a complete and udder chaos right now." You nodded as you continued listening, "it's just the amount of paperwork left to do is insane I also have to create presentations that need to be done tomorrow." he sighs in some frustration. You had an idea you were good with organizing things, so you thought and asked "Well why don't I help you out I honestly don't mind." Ignis shook his head "I couldn't ask that of you I'd feel horrible for dragging you in to this." But you wouldn't take no for and answer so you helped him with his work or what he brought along and after 2 hours of this you both were done. "My I guess its true its a lot easier when you have someone to help yo, thank you very much for your help how can I repay you." You got a little flustered and said while looking down "N-no its fine I was more than happy to help out really, and it looked like you could have used it to so its alright."But this time Ignis wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I have to repay you some how what can I do then?" You then stopped and thought for a second and thought ok i'll just ask of this then. "Well how about we become friends? That'll be payment enough for me." Ignis looked at you then back at his hands then nodded looking back up at you with a smile. "You have yourself a deal then darling. But one thing I never caught your name." You look to him "Its Y/N, Y/N L/N." and you both shook hands as a seal of sort. From that point on you both helped each other out when you needed it. And that was the day you had meet Ignis Scientia.


	4. Gladiolus -How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you and Gladdy meet.

It all started that one day in May, you had decided to take your dog Primrose for a walk at the park. It was quiet a lovely day indeed, you got dressed grabbed your bag and but on Prim's collar and leash and walked out the house and to the park. The walk wasn't very long as you live within a 10 minute walk of the park, Prim was jumping around being excited knowing whenever you both went to the park she always got so much attention and she simply adored it.

When you got to there you went straight to the walking path and let Prim of her leash, you surly enjoyed the fresh air it had been awhile since you last got out like this due to work being so busy lately. Prim ran ahead of you but not too far you could still keep an eye on her. But then all of a sudden a bird flew in front of her, she started barking and chased after it. "Prim no wait up." You said as you ran to try to catch her before she ran into someone. It was really like you were playing a game of tag, a game of tag that could possibility end in you being super embarrassed. And boy were you right as soon as you got near Prim you could see she was going to run right into some guy with his dog. "Watch out!" you yelled hoping he heard you, but it was too late he was knocked to the ground by your dog as she started licking his face. You mentally cringed and some what cried to yourself as you made your way over to him. " I'm so sorry" you said as you hold out your hand to help him up after you got Prim off him. He looked so un-phased as he laughed and petted her head, "No problem, its chill." he said.

You felt so bad for what happened and you tried to explain what and how it happened, he just let out a hearty laugh. "Really it's ok it happens to the best of us." You looked down feeling embarrassed, snapping out of your thoughts you just remembered you hadn't introduced yourself. "Oh well if your wondering who the person who's dog bumped in to you, the names Y/N. And the dog is Primrose." and you held your hand out. He shook your hand, "well the guys Names who your dog happened to run into is Gladiolus and this is Max." He then give you an award winning smile and monitions to the dog next to him. Max and Prim just ran off and started playing with each other. You smiled "Seems like there getting along just fine." Gladio nodded "Defiantly." You and Gladio sat down and talked for awhile as your dogs played around till it was time to go. "Well it was really nice meeting you maybe we should do this again some time." You said, "Yeah and I think the dogs would like it too." You giggled and nodded as you look to the two that look as if they've just found their other half. You both exchanged number and promised to meet up again sometime soon. You waved to Gladio goodbye thinking 'maybe I should bump into more people with dog. Especially if their that cute.

 


	5. Cor- The First Pup (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little story of you telling Cor your pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request from my wattpad, this story also is a AU ABO. so if this isn't your cup of tea just slide along to the next one.

Right now at this moment you had no clue how this was happening, your brain was still trying to process the fact you where pregnant as you look down at the blood work papers from the doctor but also the fact that you some how had to tell your alpha that this was happening too that he would be a father in 8 months time. It was so strange you just didn't know what to do on one hand you were so excited but on the other hand you were somewhat mortified as you just didn't know how he might react, you knew that he wouldn't hurt you but at the same time... don't even go there you told yourself you would be fine you had to be.

All you had to do was tell him and to be real you had a total of 8 months to tell him. So this would work out you had to think of a plan before he got home so you could tell him, the last thing you need way for Cor to be either stressed or angry when he got home. You simply devised a plan to tell him it was flawless, you'd cook his favorite meal get him a bath and get yourself all dolled up because he just loved it when he came to see you all relaxed and doing what you should without being told. So you began to put it all into action starting with the food and you ran a bath knowing how Cor is his whole back was possibly thrown out of place and is sore cleaned up the house and you even made his all time favorite dessert.

About an hour had passed and you knew Cor would be home soon and as you though of that your phone started ringing so you picked it. "Hey Cory," you said happily, Cory was the nickname you gave him after you thought it was just to cute to pass up on and so far you're the only one aloud to call him that. "Hello beautiful," he said smoothly in that deep voice of his that was very calming. "So what's up did you need something?" You ask the only thing you had expected him to say was either he was on his way home, he was working late or wanted to check in on you. "Just wanted to say I'm on my way back home, so I should be there in about 30 minutes give or take." And you were right, "Ok i'll see you then, I love you." You could hear him softly chuckle as well as he said "Love you too i'll see you then," and he hung up. You simply went back to what you where doing and then once that was done you just sat and waited

 

TIME SKIP 35 MINUTES LATER

Made possible by Gladiolus slurping cup noodles

 

You sat and waited and soon you heard the door open, it was of course your alpha Cor he just gotten back and you were more than happy to see him so getting up you go over and hug him. "Welcome back I missed you,"you say as your face is buried in his chest and he softly pets your hair. "Missed you too, but it seems as though you've been keeping yourself busy." You smile and nod your head, "go ahead up stairs I made you a bath so relax dinner will be done in a minute." Cor just nodded and kissed your forehead "Thank you darling." He smiled a little and headed up stairs and to the bathroom. While you waited you got everything ready and plated the food since it was done and as soon as you did that Cor was walking back down stairs in more comfortable clothing and looking much more relaxed and refreshed. "Thanks I defiantly needed that, so what's for dinner?" He asked as he came up behind you putting head on your shoulder nuzzling his face into your neck, he smells your scent but also another one that's somehow strangely familiar to him. "Hmm? You smell different babe are you doing something new?" He asked only a little concerned, and replied quick almost too quick for his liking "What no, it must be because I was inside all day or something.But come on I made your favorite." You simply pull yourself away and beckon him to come sit down with you and eat, you only hoped he hadn't figured it out yet as you two then sat down and ate.  
"So can I know what this special treatment is all about if you don't mind telling me, not saying that I don't enjoy this its just a little out of the blue." You take a deep breath and nod hopping to get this over with quick. "Well it's only because I have something big to tell you, and before I can tell you promise not to freak out on me ok." Cor just nodded feeling a little more worried than before thinking something might be wrong. You look down as you take a deep breath and start to speak slowly "Well believe it or not your going to be a dad." You almost swore you heard Cor stop breathing as he looked at you in shock and asked, "Are you serious, you're really pregnant?" You just nod felling so awkward this just didn't go as planned but at least he knew. A few seconds passed and you hoped Cor wasn't about to flip, but then you head the sounds of a chair scraping against the floor and heavy foot steps followed as Cor walked stopping right in front of you. He crouched down and took a hold of your hand and you just looked at him and he was smiling, yes smiling and very brightly at that he couldn't believe it. "This is why I love you so much." You pull him into a hug "I love you too," as you both sit there and embrace each other for a minute before he speaks again "So I guess i'm gonna be a daddy soon then." "Yeah our first little pup" You say with a smile as your still in his protective embrace. No words could express how happy he was that day to have you both in his life from that day on.


	6. Cor- How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the Marshal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are a bit short maybe in the future I'll come back and try to make them longer. Also note I'm writing most of these on wattpad

This was suppose to be a normal morning for you, but it turned out to be quite the opposite in fact. Its been busy in the palace as people prepare for the signing treaty in 2 weeks time, meaning almost everyone was working overtime including you. You've been running back and forth between offices to give or receive papers of all sorts some to be signed others looked over and corrected and then sent back. Let's just say it was like Ifrit's hell all day for you.

As you were running down the hall your arms stacked full with papers just barley blocking your view. You try to rush your way to make it to the King's office to drop the last bits of paper off, before you could go on your break you could feel your freedom at last. But it was soon demolished as you bumped into someone letting out a small shirk screwing your eyes shut as the papers went flying out of your hand and spilling onto the shining floor below and you along with them, but before you hit the floor you feel someone's hand catch your small fame with ease. Very shocked as you weren't on the floor but in someone's arms you slowly open your eyes to see the face of the person that saved you, and it happened to be no other than the Marshal himself and his very classic stoic expression. You didn't really know what to think as you stood up straight with his help you only stared, "You should watch were your going next time you can get hurt like that." It took you a minute to process what he said to you and you nod feeling embarrassed about this. "Where are you going with all these papers anyway if you don't mind me asking." he said as he began to pick up the scattered papers from the floor. "U-um to his majesty's office." you say in a quiet voice as you help him gather the papers. It was a little bit of awkward silence as the two of you finished pick up the papers, you were about to reach for the stack of papers Cor was holding so you could hurry up out of his way but instead he just stood up before saying."Let's go its best not to keep his majesty waiting." He start to walk away, as you quickly gather yourself and follow behind. "I didn't catch your name." he said looking down at you, "it's Y/N, Y/N L/N." you say with a smile. Cor let's out a chuckle and nods with a small smile. And that was the day you meet the immortal, and sure enough you had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time you run into him.


	7. Nyx- How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only hero.

You sigh as you walk towards the training room this week. This would normal be the time you head home but, you had just been assigned to the kingsglaive by Cor this week for extra training. As he said your a little behind as the rest of your troop had already passed there monthly exam, and you barely got by if it wasn't for your excellent paper on types of daemons being the fact you failed the physical part of the exam. So he feels as though the extra training would do you good, so this is why your here instead of at home binge watching your favorite T.V show right now.

As you open the door you find there's quiet a few people training some from crownguard others kingsglaive but one guy was standing out to you as he was alone there stretching, obviously waiting on someone, and that someone is possibly you. As you sit there gawking a bit a friend of yours notices and walks over from her train partner. "Hey Y/N, sorry we already started without you." she said in an apologetic tone. "Its fine, so who did you guys leave me to partner up with this time" You said with a smile. "You'll be happy to know it wasn't us it was the marshal, he choose some one just for you. he's over there good luck." She pointed over to where they were with a smile before going back to training.

All you could do was simply roll your eyes as the fact Cor even had the nerve to choose your partner, it was probably some higher up or maybe even Monica. But as you walk in the direction your friend pointed you in you happen to find yourself in front of a man you've never meet before. He turns toward you with a smile and holds his hand, " Hi I'm Nyx Urlic, you must be Y/N its nice to meet you. Cor told me you needed someone to train you." You shook his hand and nodded. For some reason the name was a little familiar, you remember Cor saying something about him once or twice and how its not a good idea to follow his example of going in with no plan. You two soon started training and boy he did not go easy on you at all. 

 

TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER

Made possible by Prompto and his photography skills

 

You did have to admit to yourself he was kinda cute even thought you felt like he was going to kill you with all this training, and and didn't seem all as reckless as Cor had been saying. After this time he called the end of your practice as you lay on the floor panting heavily and closed your eyes, Nyx had walked of for a minute but came and placed a cold bottle of water on your stomach. The sudden coldness caused to sit up immediately pouting at Nyx, "What was that for?" He chuckled sitting down in front of you "You're welcome by the way." You felt somewhat embarrassed you said "Thanks," and open the water down about half of it, he just nodded drinking his own water. "You did good today but I do see what Cor's talkin about with you." He said. "Am I really that bad?" You said while looking down, "No you just need some work, trust me we'll have you in tip top shape before you know." "Thanks Nyx you really are gonna save me here." He smiles at you "That's what hero's do." For once you were happy to stay after hours especially if Nyx was going to be your teacher. This was most likely the only thing you and the Marshal would agree on.


End file.
